Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by TheClassyImmortal
Summary: Clary Fray is a young artist living on her own in the big city. Her life is a repeated cycle until that one day, where the boy with the golden eyes walks in and changes her life. Jace Herondale is every girls dream come true, but the past can be hidden well by anyone; if they really want it to be. Follow Clary as her life changes; for better or worse is yet to be known...
1. Chapter 1

For some reason, the formatting of the story messed up! So I fixed it and here is the better formatted one. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The snow had just started to fall as I ducked into The Mortal Coffee Shop.

I was greeted with the crisp smell of freshly grounded coffee that sent a warm feeling through my body. The place was filled with paintings, and books to read. It sent off a welcoming vibe. I was looking forward to settling down on the big plush couch and sit by the warm glowing fire.

I walked towards the lineup but didn't bother looking up at the today's special, I had it memorized; Friday's Special: Caramel Latte with a warm croissant on the side.

The familiar tune of the piano was playing and my body started to relax. Today had been a rough day at the art studio and I knew that coming here would be a secret little escape from reality.

"Excuse me, it's my first time here, do you have any recommendations?" spoke a deep, almost raspy voice.

I turned around and found myself staring at a pair of gold eyes blazing like fire.

"uhh.. well today's special is the Caramel Latte, but their freshly brewed coffee is what I normally go for." I said, and managed a weak smile.

"Sounds good, I'm Jace, Jace Herondale," he stuck out his hand and I shook it; his hand felt strong.

"I'm Clary… uh, Clary Fray." I said awkwardly, realizing I was next in line I turned and saw the familiar face of Alec behind the counter.

"Hey Alec, the usual please." I said, I enjoyed talking to Alec he was always sweet and fun to be around, now that could be an influence off of his boyfriend Magnus but I wasn't complaining.

"One coffee, 2 milk 1 sugar coming right up!" He beamed at me, and looked behind me, his smile turned into a smirk. I figured he noticed Jace standing behind me.

"And your friend?"

"Uh, he's not my-"

"I'll have today's special please, I'm Jace by the way." Jace and Alec shook hands and started to have small talk while I waited for our drinks, I guess he's my friend now…

Our coffees were ready and were served in mugs; each mug in the shop was different. Mine was black with white daisies, and Jace's was dark blue. We walked over to the couches and I took a seat in the corner which felt cozy and comfortable to me.

Jace took a seat across from me, and I finally got a chance to really look at him. He was about my age, maybe a year older and he had jaw length blonde wavy almost curly hair. His eyes were a bright golden brown, and his jaw line seemed to be chiseled to perfection. He was clean shaven and was wearing black jeans, a fitted shirt and a sleek leather jacket.

"You know you're staring right?" He smirked and I looked down at my feet and felt my cheeks turn crimson.

"Sorry" I replied quietly, I dared to peak a glance at him and he was looking at me with curiosity.

"So..Jace you new to the city?" I looked up as I set my coffee down on the table between us.

"Nah, I live about a block from here, and I was walking down the street and saw the shop, so I decided to come inside to see what it was like." His body seemed to relax and he leaned back into the couch, crossed his legs and his arm was resting on the arm of the couch.

I felt an awkward silence dropping in on us so I took a bite of my croissant hoping he'd break the ice.

"I would ask you the same, but clearly you're a regular here."

"Yeah I come here almost every day, I love the atmosphere, the people here." I take a deep breathe of the air, the smell of the fire burning.

"It's a home away from home" I say, and smile up at him.

"I can tell you enjoy being here, you look at ease. So Fray, what do you do?" He sits forward and places his elbows on his knees and props his chin in his hands.

"I own an art studio a few blocks from here. I just recently opened it with a friend, so you could say I'm an artist."

"That's pretty cool, maybe I should drop by one day." He says and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe you should." I reply and smile.

Jace nods his head and looks around, he then gets up and walks over to Alec and hands him some change. He walks back with two freshly baked brownies and hands me one.

"I smelt the chocolate from here and couldn't resist," he says in between his gigantic bites.

"Well I'm guessing you like it, cause you're basically done." I say and giggle at him as I take a bite of mine. He looks down at his brownie and realizes It's almost done and frowns. I laugh and hand him mine.

"I'm not the biggest fan of chocolate, so have mine."

"Hmm, not a big fan of chocolate note taken." He says with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"And to answer your unspoken question, I'm a personal trainer. I work for a private training company, but I hope to start my own business soon." He says enthusiastically, I could tell he had a passion for what he did.

"If you really want it, you'll get it." My mother used to tell me that all the time after I finished college, I miss her.

Jace glances at his watch and his eyes widen.

"Oh crap, it's already 10:30, I should get home before my roommate locks me out, he has this weird curfew thing going on." He says and finishes the rest of his drink and places it down on the table. He gets up quickly and digs through his jacket pocket for something. He takes out a piece of paper and runs to Alec, and comes back a few moments later.

"Here's my number, call me when you're free, maybe we can catch a movie or something."

I take the paper from him and put it in my pocket, "goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clary Fray" he says with a smile and turns to leave to coffee shop.

Feeling exhausted, I walk back to my apartment and drag myself up the two flights of stairs. I get inside I take off my coat and hang it by the door, and drag my feet to the couch. I fall onto it and take out the paper that Jace gave me.

"646-864-7863

Jace Herondale, personal trainer and chocolate fanatic

Maybe I should give him a call tomorrow, see if he's up for another cup of coffee, I say and smile to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I already have the chapters written out, I wanted to update them when I get the chance. Here you have it;chapter 2. Enjoy! Leave a review if you can, would really appreciate it!

Chapter 2

I woke up with a start as Of the Night by Bastille played as my alarm. Reaching over I grab my phone and unplug it from its charger.

Groaning and still half asleep, I get up and trudge towards the bathroom. I look up at myself in the mirror and sigh. My red hair is in knots and I have bags the size of Central Park under my eyes. I take my brush and comb out my tangles, and tie it up in a lose pony tail with a few strands hanging on the sides of my face; hopefully it'll distract people from my bags. I take a deep breath and walk out of the washroom and back into my room. Opening the closet I take out my regular outfit; washed out jeans, and a t-shirt.

* * *

By the time I get to the art studio it's already 11am. I sigh and sit down behind my painting stand with a paint brush and a blank canvas staring at me. My hands reach down and I dip my brush into paint, and it's like they've found a mind of their own. My hands gently touch the canvas bringing the plain material to life.

I look down at my watch and gasp; 2pm. I take a moment to analyze what I've painted today and I'm astonished. Staring back at me is something breath taking; like an angel. But this angel isn't like any normal angel, it wasn't standing with triumph and glory, it was mysterious, almost modest in a way. It was looking into the distance and had wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, one was extended showing its pure beauty, but one was curved, as if to protect the man from danger-.

"wow" came a voice from behind me and I jump dropping my paintbrush onto my white converse; well they weren't white anymore.

I turn around to see the angel in my painting stand in front of me with raised eyebrows and a mischievous look on his face. He was holding a to-go cup.

"How long have you been here?" Was all I could manage to say, he stared behind me at the painting and I slowly realized he was making the connection of who the angel was. My eyes go wide and I step slightly to my left to block the view of my art.

"When you were working on the curved wing, you seemed so focused I didn't want to-" he gestures his hand at my work "-all of this, so I let you finished before I spoke...and made you drop paint on your shoes..sorry."

Looking down at my shoes I was pretty upset about getting black paint on my white shoes but I didn't want to make Jace feel guilty about them.

"What these, nah don't worry about them, I've had them for a while now. No biggie."..I got them last month.

I sigh to myself and take the canvas off the stand, and walk it towards the back room to let it dry.

When I return I find Jace looking at one of my paintings on display, I walk up to him and realize it's the one of my mother and Luke on the day of their wedding. She had her hand in his and they were staring into each other's eyes while walking out of the church, moments after saying their vows.

"Are they your parents?" Jace asked.

"Yeah my mother and dad, well step dad but he was the only fatherly figure in my life so he's just like my real father." I say and smile at him.

"Well I can tell you this, you have an amazing talent Clary Fray...-" He says and then pauses and glances down at the cup, " -well no point in drinking this now it's cold." He frowns and tosses the cup into the trash.

"Now what would you do, if I was craving cold coffee, you know an invention called iced coffee, we have ice in the back." I say and raise an eyebrow as if challenging him.

"What would you do, If I said that coffee was for me and not you." He takes a small step towards me, crosses his arms, and raises his eyebrow challenging me back.

"Well this backfired.." I mumble to myself.

"I heard that, like I said Clary Fray, I've got my eyes on you." He takes another step closer and I'm getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, maybe it's something I ate..

Just then my stomach lets out a huge grumble that sounded more like a whale call. My eyes go wide and I cover my stomach with my hand and look up at Jace, who's laughing at me.

"You didn't have lunch yet did you?" Jace asks me as he shakes his head at me still chuckling.

"As you've seen I was busy working on..that"

"Yeah about _that_..-"

"-I wouldn't mind grabbing a quick cup of coffee if you'd like!" I quickly interrupt him before he can finish his thought on the piece.

He narrows his eyes just a bit, but gives up on continuing his interrogation on the painting.

Quickly walking back to my desk I grab my coat, keys and change into my boots.

After l lock up the store, Jace and I head down to the coffee house.

Not until now, did I wonder.. _how did he find my studio?! There are literally 10 or more others within the area.._ My curiosity gets the better of me and I'm asking before I can even stop myself.

"How did you find me?" I glance sideways at him. He turns sideways and smiles at me.

"Simple, I'm secretly a personal stalker, and someone has hired me to stalk you." He shrugs his shoulders and keeps walking.

"Haha, so funny." I reply sarcastically.

"Fine I'm not a stalker, but I'm not telling you how I found your studio. You'll just have to live with curiosity that burns deep in that brain of yours." He points at my head and lightly pushes it with his index finger.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Fine, have it your way then."

"You look nice today, Clary." Jace say. I don't know if he's trying to make me feel better or if he actually meant it, but I feel myself blush, and the strange feeling starts to form in my stomach again; the whale noises don't follow this time. No one has really complimented me before; other than my mother, but I feel like its part of her job description as my mother to do so.

"Thanks Jace."

Jace stops walking and glances over at me, and I don't realize why until the familiar smell of coffee beans being grounded enters the air.


	3. Chapter 3

I caved! Here's another update! Enjoy my lovelies! To those who have returned to the story, I am so greatful and thankful! Thank you so much, you guys give me motivation to continue my writing.

Chapter 3

He opens the door for me and we make our way to line up for our coffee.

"Hey you go take a seat, I'll get our coffee...and maybe a couple of those brownies." He winks making me giggle and blush. Jace reaches over and tucks a lose strand of hair behind my ear and smiles.

"That's better."

His hand lingers where he tucked my hair, and he slowly moves it down my ear towards my jaw. My heart hitches for a beat. I can feel goosebumps forming on my arms as our eyes meet and neither of us dare to break it. Jace takes a step closer and we're inches away from each other. He places his hand gently on my face as if to cup my face while his other slowly makes its way towards my waist. I start to tilt my face up towards his-

"Clary! Jace!" Jace lets out a groan and turns to meet a very enthusiastic Alec waiting behind the counter. Alec's smile slowly drops, realizing what had been happening and deliberately lowers behind the counter as if to disappear.

"No Alec here! No one called your names! Continue what you were doing! And.. Action!"

I hear a clap noise as if Alec was the director of our little moment from before and we were the actors being told to start the scene.

Sighing, I walk over to the counter, lean forward, and grab Alec by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." he yelps as I bring him up from his hiding spot.

"Hello to you too Alec." Jace grumbles a little irritated, laughing I place my hand lightly on Jace's arm as if to calm him down. I can feel his muscles relax to my contact, making me smile to myself. I turn and fine AIec smirking with one of his eyebrows rose. I stick my tongue out at him and turn to Jace.

"I need the bathroom, how about you buy our coffees and I'll be right back."

I turn to go but turn back, nudge him, and add "don't forget your brownies."

* * *

"I swear every time I start to eat one of these things, they're done in a second." Jace licks his fingers after finishing his second brownie.

"Maybe that's because you don't just eat the brownie, you inhale it." I joke at him and he pouts making me laugh. I really do enjoy spending time with Jace.

"I'm getting another cup of coffee, want anything? A brownie perhaps?" I raise my eyebrow at him as I stand.

" _Perhaps_ , a brownie or two will do."

I walk over to the cash where I see Alec re-tying his uniform apron back on, probably getting back from his break.

"What can I get for you Clary?"

"I'll have another refill and two more brownies for the chocolate addict sitting over there."

"I can tell he's into you, you know" He looks up at me as he gives me back my change.

I don't say anything; just look back at Jace who's taking a call on his phone.

"And I can say the exact same thing about you Clary. As much as I love you being here, maybe you guys should go on a date. You know filled with flowers, and little gestures that make your stomach flutter. He'll walk you home, and he'll say goodnight, but you'd both know he doesn't want to leave so you-"

"-Alec, I feel like you're describing your dream date. Maybe I should give Magnus a call then." I tease him, which gets me a glare.

"My point is Clary, make him take you out somewhere, if he doesn't soon, I'll make posters with arrows and shit so he gets the point." Handing me my mug and plate of brownies, he shoos me away so he can help his other customers.

Maybe a date wouldn't hurt, I really do like him. The way his hair starts to curl as the snow melts away. The way his eyes brighten when I start to talk about myself and my family. The way he walks, with such grace and elegancy. I can't think of a single flaw that he owns. Smiling to myself I walk back towards the golden haired angel.

* * *

 _"Clary, you know that I've always been by your side no matter what decision you make..but I don't think this art studio is a good idea." My mother looks at me worried._

 _"But mom, it's what I know, it's what I've always known, and you of all people should know that by now." I say to her a bit too harshly, but at this point i'm just irritated at her. It's my life. I'm 21 now, and I can make my own decisions._

 _"Look Clary, your mother isn't trying to insult you, she cares about you. It's very hard to sell in New York City. There's a lot of competition, but if it's what you really want to do then we'll support you. I'll convince your mother."_

 _Luke opens his arms and I walk into his embrace and hug him tight. Luke is possibly the only person on this planet able to change my mothers' mind. He has this charm on her that even after 21 years I don't have._

Opening up my studio I step inside and head to the back to check on my painting. It's dry but it still needs some minor details to really finish it off. I make a mental note to get that done once Jace has left.

I walk back out to the main area and look around. It's a plain white square room with a black simple chandelier hanging in the middle which gives the place a modern yet classy look. To the right are black sleek leather seats, with a small glass table in the corner. The floors are made of an almost black/brown hard wood, and the front wall seizes to exist due to the floor to ceiling window. To the left sits my black wooden table with a mac computer and a white chair. Towards the back of the room is my painting station, set up is a painting stand, multiple blank canvases varying in size lean up against the wall, and a table covered with many bottles of paint and brushes. On the walls my paintings are hanging with even spaces in between. There are maybe 20 or so paintings up, but I have a couple in the back; unfinished. I really find my studio sleek, and elegant. But right now, the most beautiful part of this room stands in the middle looking right at me; Jace.

I smile and take a few hesitant steps towards him while looking down at my shoes. I look up to find myself yet again face to face with the golden boy. Jace's hands find their way to my waist and he pulls me towards him. My breath catches, and the goosebumps are back and I feel them all over my body this time. His eyes are shining brighter than I've ever seen before, as if they're radiating the suns' reflection. He tilts his head down so he's eye to eye with me, and he starts to move his face towards mine. His lips lie centimeters away from mine and I can feel his warm breath hit the top of my lip. I know that all I have to do is lean up and our lips would meet.

"Clary, how many times do I have to tell you to-" _Are. You. God damn kidding me!_

I quickly break from Jace's embrace and glare at a wide eyed Simon.

"Bad timing?" He takes a slow step back but hits the window that forces him back forward.

I look at Jace who seems like he's ready to kill Simon so I take a step towards Simon.

"Jace, this is Simon. Simon, Jace." Jace mumbles something under his breath; which I don't catch, and nods at Simon. Simon smiles weakly and looks back at me.

"I was just here to remind you about your own open house.. you were supposed to drop by to pick what music you wanted at the party." He shrugs his shoulders and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about that!" The point of the open house was to get the word out about my paintings, and studio; hopefully to attract some buyers and make a few sales. Money was tight right now and every penny counted towards paying the bills, one of the down falls about moving out on my own.

"An open house?" Jace stands by my side now, still giving Simon the cold shoulder.

"Yeah, I was about to tell you today. It's tomorrow evening at 5:30. You can bring a few friends if you would like, the more the merrier." I smile at him and walk towards my desk to get my coat.

"Simon, you want me to come by to your store now? I'm not busy."

"Yeah that's why I came by to ask if you wanted to come, if I knew you had company...I would have just texted, sorry." Simon blushing was a rare sight and it made me look at him in awe.

I've known Simon longer than I have any of my friends. Our mothers were practically best friends so we grew up together. We learnt how to ride our bikes together, and he was there for my first loose tooth, and I was there for his first broken arm; one that I recall of many. Simon was basically a brother to me, but deep down I knew that he didn't feel the same about me.. My mother always warned me, but I'd never break our friendship over that, though one day I would have to face the consequences.

"You can come too.. that's if you'd like.." Simon asks Jace awkwardly and Jace looks towards me as if for approval and I nod.

"Then let's go." Simon and I say in unison and we break into laughter. I make my way back to Jace and elbow him lightly in the stomach and I can hear him sigh.

"Lead the way Simon." Jace replies as he reaches down for my hand and laces his fingers with mine. I squeeze his hand softly.

Simon smiles at us, but pain registers in his eyes just for a second as if by accident. He turns and walks out the door.

"It'll be alright Clary." Jace squeezes my hand back softly and we follow Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

I've gotten a lot of messages saying that they seem to have read this tory somewhere before. So just to clear things up, this is an old story that I had published around a year ago. I couldn't continue the story so I stopped updating. I'm back now so I deleted that story and rewrote the story and now I'm publishing it once again. So that is why some of you feel like you have already read this story somewhere. Here you have it, Chapter 4.

Chapter 4

We get to Simon's music shop and step inside. It's a little corner store that Simon got with his friend. The walls are an olive green color, and the smell of pine fills the air. To the left of the store are all the vinyl records lined up on a shelf, but a couple are behind a glass case. Towards the back are all the CD's that Simon sells.

Jace walks towards the records and I follow him a step behind. His slim fingers flips through the vinyls in their alphabetical slots, he stops briefly at one which I recognize as Mozart's Requiem, he takes it out and hands it to me.

"I'd recommend playing classical music at your open house. When buyers come to an art studio, they're attracted to elegance and class. Playing music like this will enhance the possibility of more sales... well that's my opinion at least. You can choose whatever music you'd like." He looks at me, smiles, and waits for my reply.

"I honestly had no idea what music I'd play tomorrow, so I'm perfectly fine with classical. But I don't listen to much.. so could you help me choose some, oh and I need to buy a vinyl player as well." I feel Jace's eyes burning into mine, and I look back at the vinyl's as if I didn't notice.

"Sure," he mutters and continues to look through the selection. I walk over to Simon who's standing behind the counter wiping the glass.

"Find anything you like Clary?"

"Jace is picking out some vinyl records; can you help me choose a record player that I could keep in the store?"

Simon jumps over the counter, "sure thing Clary, follow me."

Simon takes me to the front of the store where he keeps the record players all lined up in a glass display.

"I say you go with this one."

He takes out one that takes my breath away. It's a record player with a wooden base, and has a black needle. It's simple yet classy, and it would look good in my studio, give it a more elegant look.

"Oh my god, Simon this is perfect, how much is it?"

I look at the price tag and my eyes widen $500. Okay maybe it wasn't that perfect anymore..

"Yeah it's a bit pricy but wooden vinyl players are hard to find now a day." Simon rubs the back of his neck and I know he feels bad.

"Let me sleep on it, and I'll stop by again tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing Clary."

I walk back to Jace to let him know that I wasn't going to make any purchases today. He's standing by the cd's with a couple of Vinyl records in his hands, and he turns to the sound of my shoes and smiles at me.

"I chose a couple of records that would be good for tomorrow." His face is glowing, I guess he really enjoys classical music. I feel a pang of guilt knowing that it was all a waste of his time.

"Yeah.. I'm not going to buy anything today, maybe tomorrow."

"That's completely fine, don't worry you have some time to choose... but I want to buy this one for myself so I will be right back." He tucks in a lose strand of my hair and walks off towards Simon.

They talk for what seems like more than a necessary amount of time to purchase a few records so I walk over. Simon meets my eyes and mumbles something to Jace and he turns.

"All set, ready to go?" He looks at me with a sense of urgency and I scrunch my eyebrows with confusion but don't bother to ask what's going on between the two.

I glance at my watch and it's already 6pm, where the time went I don't even know. Jace and I head down the busy street with no destination in mind.

"So, tell me more about your training, well the company you work for." The sun is setting along the West and I'ts starting to get chilly. I button up my jacket and tie my scarf to keep my neck warm.

"We're a small personal company that does a lot of one on one training. We normally have our clients come into our gym, but once in a while we get clients who prefer if _we_ go to their residence." Jace glances down at my hand and laces his own with mine.

We walk for what seems like a few miles, and I'm starting to get a little hungry. I decide to ask Jace.

"You want to stop by somewhere and grab dinner? I'm kind of getting hungry.."

Just then Jace's phone starts to buzz, he lets go of my hand and grabs his phone from his inside coat pocket.

"Jace." He stops walking and turns to look at me.

"Did you contact Mitch about the client?" Jace's voice grows serious, and I can hear mumbling from the other line.

I try to distract myself by looking at the park on the other side. There are a couple of teenagers sitting by one of the Oak trees. One has a bottle; probably beer, and the other has a cigarette and lighter in their hands. I remember being a teenager was the phase of feeling an urge of rebelliousness, sneaking around from your parents, hiding things in your bedroom dresser, always on the lookout for someone you know when you're out doing something you shouldn't be doing.

"Clary." I feel a hand shake my shoulder and I realize Jace has been trying to grab my attention for a while.

"Oh sorry, was in a little daze I guess.." My cheeks start to turn red and I bite my lower lip.

"Something's come up back at the gym, and I have to go sort something out. I'm really sorry but it's an emergency." He leans down and gives me a meager peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Clary."

"See you tomorrow." I smile weakly at him, but I know he feels bad.

With that he turns toward the curb and whistles for a cab.

"Clary, you look absolutely exhausted." Alec hands me my coffee in a to-go cup and shakes his head at me.

"Go home redhead, get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day and I can't wait to finally introduce Magnus to you, two years and yet you guys haven't met, pretty weird. Oh! And Izzy said her train arrives tomorrow in the morning so she'll be on time for your open house too."

Izzy, well Isabelle is Alec's sister. She lives in Seattle and goes to the School of Apparel Designing.

"Maybe you're just scared that he'll see what a good looking person I am and fall for me instead." I tease Alec, I take a sip from my cup, and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Trust me honey, from what I can tell, golden boy has already marked his territory."

I spit my coffee out and scrunch my eyebrows in udder surprise.

"What?" I think Alec is the one who needs some sleep, sure Jace and I have had a few moments, in which all have been interrupted. But he's probably just attracted to me, it can't possibly mean more, can it?

"He's in love Clary. You may not see it, but trust me I can."

I nearly drop my cup. How is that even possible, I've just met the guy, but yet it feels like I've known him my entire life. I can feel my heart beat faster and I feel a weird feeling in my stomach. It can't be true, he doesn't love me. We haven't even kissed! I shake my head slowly; Alec must be making a mistake.

"Stop over thinking Clary, I see the panic in your eyes." Alec swirls his index finger in my face to emphasize his point. I try to catch his finger with my hand, but he quickly snatches it back.

"Hey, if your feelings don't match his that's perfectly fine. I can tell you like him Clary, just give it some time, you'll realize it soon."

I nod at Alec and walk out the door and head back to my apartment. I've never really thought about my feelings towards Jace, the way I acted with him felt right and normal. But having a boyfriend was never on the top of my list, it was a commitment and it comes with responsibility, and how would I know if he was the one.

I feel myself rambling on and decide against the thought of analyzing the past couple of days with Jace.

I stopped by the diner on the way and grabbed some pancakes for dinner which took an extra 20 minutes of walking so I'm nearly crawling by the time I reach my door. After opening the door I set the keys in the bowl near the door and hang my coat, I glance towards the living room and drop everything I have in my hands. Sitting in the middle of the room is a box wrapped in old newspapers.

I start to panic, how did that get in here, who's been in my house?. My heart starts beating and I feel a drop of sweat running down my neck. I run to the kitchen and grab a steak knife and slowly make my way down the hallway towards my bedroom. Turning the knob slowly I step inside to find my room exactly how I left it this morning. I close the door and head towards the bathroom, but I get the same results. My windows are closed; nothing has been touched or moved. Still holding the knife I walk back into the living room and sit down beside the box. It's about the size of a microwave, and on top of the box sits a little card.

" _Hope you like it. - J"_

I raise an eyebrow in confusion but start to tear the newspaper and use the knife to gently cut the tape off the box. The sides and the top of the box fall apart and I'm left with the contents within it. I suck in my breath, and my eyes double in size. Placed inside is the record player from the store, the same wooden base with the same black needle. There's another slim box and I open it to find the records Jace had picked out from the store earlier.

How did he know possibly know. But it all starts to make sense, when I was checking out the Vinyl player with Simon I felt a pair of eyes on me but didn't bother to turn; Jace. When Jace claimed he was buying the records for himself he was probably just telling Simon to deliver it all to my house. Simon has a key to my house too! We exchanged keys just in case of an emergency a few years ago! That sneaky little shit. I laugh to myself, how could I have been so oblivious.

I take my phone out and text Jace.

" _I love it Thank you. But you really shouldn't have done it."_

I get up and pick up the take out bag from the front hall and head to the breakfast table to start eating. I grab a glass of orange juice and sit down when I feel my phone vibrate.

" _But I did ;) No need to thank me, just think of it as a "congratulations on your open house" gift. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. - J"_

 _"'Congratulations on your open house'..does that even exist?"_

 _"It does now. Still stuck at work, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight. - J"_

 _"Goodnight Jace."_

I put my phone down and start eating my dinner. Tomorrows going to be a busy and stressful day. But I know I have one thing to look forward to; Jace.


	5. Please Read

Okay I'm getting a lot of hate saying that this is a copied idea, and that there is another story just like this posted. Guys! There WAS another story like this but it was written by me! Many of you who've returned to follow my story already know that, but i'm getting really getting discouraged by all this.. Please try to understand that last year i wrote this story, i published it and put out approximately 6 or so chapters out. However I couldn't continue to write so I stopped writing. I posted a week ago on that story that i will continue to write it, however I would delete that one first and then publish it again. If anything maybe there is someone who is taking my old ideas and creating their own work. If you guys know of the story that you say is like mine please inbox me the link so I can check it out please. This isn't what i expected from presuming my writing..


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you guys sooo much for the support, love you all so greatly. I'm proud to say that you guys are amazing! Because of the great things you guys have said, I've decided to let go what the others have said and continue on with the story. So here you have it, you update for today But a little heads up in about 2 chapters the updates will not be as frequent, the latest they'll be is one week apart; but I'll ty to make sure it doesn't get there. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 5

I wake up with a smile on my face, but I slowly start to comprehend what today is; the open house. I jump out of bed and check the clock on my bedside table; 10:00am, oh crap! I half walk half run to the washroom and take a quick warm shower. I have so much to do before the open house. I need to pick up my dress from the tailor, make sure all the drinks and food arrive on time to the studio, call mom and Luke to verify that they _will_ be there tonight.

I go to pick up my dress. It's a black laced dress that fits, and emphasizes my figure. The neckline is semi-deep with an open back, it has 3/4 sleeves, and it goes about half way down my thighs. My mom helped me pick it out and she loved it, Luke on the other hand was a little skeptic but it wasn't too hard to convince him.

I call Simon to help me take the vinyl player and records to my studio and get everything set up. He doesn't even knock when he gets here, just unlocks the door and steps in.

"A knock wouldn't have hurt there, what if I was naked?" I cross my arms over my chest, and stick my tongue out at him.

"Well then you should have thought about that before giving me the key." He mocks me by crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue at me.

We stand there for a minute, not either of us backing down. But finally he blinks.

"Hah!" I point my finger at him, and tease him over my triumph and victory.

"I surrender Fray, you win. Till next time." He walks into the kitchen and grabs himself a beer.

"You want?"

"I pass, the last thing I need is to be the smallest bit tipsy for my own open house. But some orange juice wouldn't hurt." He pours me a tall glass and glances around the house.

"Remember when you first moved in, you were so excited. Literarily running around the room yelling ' _I'm moving in, screw you all!'_ You couldn't stop giggling." He chuckles to himself and takes a swing of his beer.

"Yeah I was talking to you about this place for the longest time, and we came to look at it together. I was so excited when I got it, for such a steal too."

My apartment wasn't some fancy rich apartment. It was simple and small, perfect for me. It has one bedroom, a decent sized bathroom, and a spacious living area. The kitchen is open concept with black cabinets and a sleek grey slab of marble on the island. The entire color scheme of the apartment was blacks, greys, and whites, and I loved it. The living room consisted of a white leather couch, black wooden coffee table and a tv; even though I rarely even use it.

But my favorite part of the apartment is the balcony in the living room. When you walk outside the view is breath taking. The view of Central Park is what you see first; it's smack dab right in front of you. The sound of bicycle bells ringing, and the kids laughing and screaming as they run around the park fills my ears each time I step out there. I always come out there and painted the view, each day would result in a different landscape. No two days ever look the same, like snowflakes. The sky will look different, the atmosphere will have a different feeling, it's never the same.

"Ready to go?" Simon throws his bottle in the recycling and grabs the boxes and record player.

"Yup." I put my glass in the sink and we both head out for the studio.

"Okay Clary, where do you want the record player, and all this to go, it's getting kind of heavy you know." I point at the table I've set up near the couches in the corner. I feel my phone buzz and I find a text.

" _Can't wait to see you tonight, I'll be there around 5:45. - J"_ I smile and put my phone down on my desk.

Simon places it down and falls into the couch with a huff.

"Maybe hitting the gym isn't such a bad idea after all." He shakes his head, and wipes some sweat of his forehead using the back of his hand.

I laugh and throw a water bottle at him and take a seat beside him. It's 3 o'clock and the place is just about set for tonight. All that's left is putting the record player in it's place and the boxes away in the back. I put up most of the pictures from the back that I finished, but one still remains. The one I painted of him, I didn't want that painting to be out for everyone to see, it was personal I guess.

"You seem nervous Clary, you haven't said much today." Simon places a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Well can you blame me, this night holds the faith of the studio." I sigh and place my head in my hands.

"You'll do fine trust me. Once people see your paintings they'll fall in love with them. You have an amazing talent Clary."

I look up at Simon and he smiles at me.

"Thanks Simon." I get up and take the boxes to the back, I place them down and unpack the spare glasses for tonight. When I get back I find Simon standing by the table I've set up in the corner. He's placed the vinyl on it, and is spinning the base with his finger. He turns around, looks at me and rakes his hair with his right hand.

"So.. is Jace coming tonight?"

"Yeah he's going to be here, mom and Luke will be here too. Oh! and Izzy's coming too." I wink at him; I've always teased him about Izzy, even though he denies it every time.

"Oh, that's cool.. can't wait." I can sense the hesitation in his voice.

"What is it Si? Is something wrong?" I walk up and stand in front of him.

"No, it's just you barely know the guy.." That's what this is about; Jace.

"It is true, I just met him. But he's a great guy Simon, don't worry about me." I place my hand on his arm and give him a light shake and a small smile.

"If you say so. Any ways, I think you should go get ready, don't want to be late now do you." He gives me a weak smile and starts to walk to the door.

He turns and says, "Oh and Clary, I'll always worry about you." with that he turns and walk out the door.

"What was that all about.." I say to myself and look around one last time to make sure everything is set and ready for tonight. The caterer will be here at 5:00 so that leaves me... oh crap! an hour and a half to get ready. I quickly grab my phone, coat and lock up the studio and run home.

I crank up the radio and wipe the fog that's formed on the bathroom mirror. I let my hair out of the towel and examine it, I scrunch it up with some moose to add some volume and reduce frizz. I try to pin a few strands on the side but that makes me look like a 6 year old.

"Ugh, why is hair so complicated, I swear i'm just going to go bald one day."

I take them out. I end up putting it up in a messy bun, and start on my makeup. I go with a natural look that consists of eye liner, mascara, and a bit of blush. Changing into my dress I put on my black wedges and take a glance in the mirror, the dress fits perfectly. I look older, more mature. Satisfied with how I look I grab my grey coat, my bag and head out the door.

It's 5:30 and people have started to come in. I greet them nicely and introduce myself.

I meet a man around his 30's and he looks intimidating. He's wearing a black pinstripe suit and is linking arms with a woman who looks far too young to be his wife.

"You're pretty young to open up an art studio , it's risky." He says to me.

"Yeah that's what my parents said, but being an artist is what I do best, so it's worth the risk."

"Kudos to you then" he raises his glass to me and walks off to look at the paintings.

"Clary!" I look up to find Alec walking in holding hands with who I'd guess was Magnus.

I go up to the two and Magnus extends his hand. "So we finally meet, Alec has said a lot about you."

Magnus is wearing a purple suit jacket with matching pants and a black dress shirt underneath. He has some glitter under his eyes which shine a bright gold, almost as if he has cat's eyes.

I shake his hand, "well I hope he hasn't said anything bad."

"He definitely hasn't, and by the looks of it, there wouldn't be anything _to_ say." I feel myself blush so I try to change the topic.

"Well welcome to my studio, take a look around if you need anything don't feel shy to come ask me."

"Trust me Clary, he isn't the shy type." He elbows Magnus in the chest and the two walk off.

I head to one of the waitresses and to grab myself a piece of cheese to nibble on, feeling hungry.

"Well isn't it Clary Fray." I turn to find Isabelle standing in the doorway with a hand propped on her hip. She looks as stunning as I remember. She has bright blue eyes like her brother Alec, and jet black hair that reaches down to her waist. The dress she's wearing looks stunning on her; a red cocktail dress with clings to her emphasizing her body in all the right ways. It has small sleeves and has a very sharp deep cut revealing her bust; but not too much. She's wearing black heels and holds a trench coat in her vacant hand.

"woah." I hear a whisper and glance to my side to see Simon staring. That's a new reaction. I quickly swat his arm teasingly and walk to Izzy.

"Look at you!" I laugh and hug her tight. I haven't seen her in a while and it's always nice to have her around.

"I could say the same about you" She holds me at arm's length and looks me up and down.

"Someone's been blooming." She winks at me and I cross my arms over my chest for protection. She laughs at me and looks over my shoulder, probably at Simon.

"Is that.. Simon?"

"Well yes it is, go say hi."

"Way ahead of you there sister." She drops her arms and walks straight over to Simon who looks dumbfounded. I giggle to myself and glance at my watch; 5:40, he should be here soon.

I head over to my mother and Luke and they're looking at the painting I made of me and Simon when we were about 5. We're holding hands and walking along the side of the road in our little rain coats and rain boots. Mine's pink while Simon's is green.

"Clary, this one is adorable. You know I still have this picture on our fridge." My mother is holding Luke's arm and she looks happy with him. Luke holds out his vacant arm and I walk into his embrace, he kisses the top of my head.

"I am so proud you Clary, I knew you could do it." he whispers into my hair. The vinyl has finished playing and the room goes quiet. Excusing myself from my parents, I walk over to the player and change the record to one of Bach's Requiem. The sweet sound of classical music fills the air.

I turn around and there he stands looking right at me. He's wearing a casual suit jacket with dark jeans. The jacket isn't buttoned so I can see the dark purple shirt he has underneath that brings out the gold in his eyes. He looks absolutely breathtaking and I can feel my knees getting weak. How can one man look so damn perfect.

"oh my god." I whisper to myself and smile at him.

He walks towards me, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you look right now Clary." He hands me a red rose that I hadn't noticed before. I take it and smell the sweet scent that warms up my insides.

"Thank you" I say gently, feeling shy all of a sudden. He still hasn't stopped staring at me.

I turn to see my parents looking at me with question and I notice Luke narrowing his eyes.

"So here's the thing, my parent's haven't stopped staring at us. I think introducing you would be the smartest choice." Jace laughs and nods his head.

"I agree, lead the way." He lets me go first and I walk towards my parents.

"Mom, Luke this is Jace. He's.. a friend."

"Jace this is my mother Jocelyn, and my dad Luke."

"It's great to meet you both. You've raised a wonderful daughter." Jace and Luke shake hands and start to talk about what Jace does for a living.

My mom drags me to the side and the interrogation really begins.

"When were you going to tell me you have a boyfriend?" My mom crosses her arms and looks mad.

"Mom, you know I would have told you if I had a boyfriend. He isn't my boyfriend..not really anyway."

"He seems like a sweet boy Clary." I sigh, and look towards my father and the boy who's confused me oh so much.

"I know mom, he really is."

"Then what's wrong sweetie." My mom's expression turns to one filed with worry.

"I just met him mom, don't you think it's a bit too soon?" desperation fills my voice.

"Love goes on its own route honey, it's different for everyone. Don't let time distract you."

By the time the open house had ended I had sold a total of 20 paintings, and have gotten advance payments for a couple of request pieces. The night was a total hit!

"Thank you for coming, it meant a lot to me." Honey we wouldn't have missed it for anything." I give mom a tight embrace.

"Good luck with everything." She whispers into my ear and I know what she's really talking about.

She let's go of me, and Luke opens up his arms and I walk straight into his embrace and rest my head on his chest. Today has been a long day, and I'm absolutely exhausted.

"Don't forget us, now that you've become a successful artist." He lets go of me and winks.

"I'll have to check with my assistant to see when I'm free. She'll let you know." I flip my hair.

"Well it better be a she." My mother slaps Luke's arm at his remark and we all start laughing.

"Well we better get going, don't be a stranger call us soon. Okay?" My mom places a hand gently under my chin.

"Of course mom." I hug her one more time and they both walk out.

I walk towards Alec, Magnus, and Jace who are chatting about god knows what.

"Hey where's Simon?" I haven't seen him all night.

"You mean the one with the glasses and looks like he's stepped out of a cheesy boy band?" Magnus says and Jace and Alec laugh.

"Hey not funny, and yes him."

"I saw him and Izzy walk out a couple of hours ago. Seemed pretty intense."

"What?!" Alec and I yell in unison.

"Why, was I supposed to tell someone.." Magnus looked at me and then at Alec, and back at me.

"Yes Magnus, letting me know that a stranger walked out with my sister would have been nice." Alec rakes a hand through his hair.

"Izzy and Simon are both grownups, I'm sure they'll be fine. You two need to stop worrying. It's getting late Alec, we should head out." Magnus gets up and drags Alec up with him by the arm.

"Fine, but if anything happens to my sister. I won't be happy. At all." Alec mumbles and Magnus rolls his eyes.

"It was great to meet you both, call us up. We should all go out one night, really go out."

"Of course Magnus." I hug them both and they say their goodbyes to Jace and head out.

"So today was a hit I'd assume." Jace smiles at me. I smile back him proudly of my work.

"I sold almost all my paintings!"

I start dancing around the room shouting "I can't believe it!"

I hear Jace laughing at me. Then feel an arm pull me, I end up pinned to Jace's body with my arm behind my back. His eyes are burning into mine and he slowly lets go of my arm but places it on my waist instead. I suck in my breath, I have never been so close to him before.

"Dance with me." I look up at him, did I mishear him? I hope so, because me and dancing do not go well together.

"What?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Dance." Great..

He lets go of my waist and walks towards the vinyl and restarts the music. The sweet sound fills the air and Jace walks back towards me.

"Shall I have this dance?" He bows his head a bit and places his hand out for me.

"No" I mumble. I hear him laugh, but I give him my hand any way.

He laces his fingers with mine and places his other on my waist. I place my hand on his shoulder and we delicately start dancing around the room. Many times I step on his feet and curse myself for having two left ones. Jace on the other hand moves with grace, like he was born to dance.

"I suck at this." I take my hand out of Jace's but he just moves his down to my waist. I bring my hands and lace them behind my neck, and now were dancing the old high school way. Just swaying back and forth.

"No you don't." He pulls me closer and I lay my head on his chest, and he props his chin on my head.

"You make a good head rest, that's for sure." I move my head and glare up at him.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." He rubs his nose in my hair and inhales slowly.

"Your hair smells good you know."

"Yes, it does. Thanks for the compliment." I reply dryly, I don't mean it to be like that, but it's fun teasing Jace.

"Fine suit yourself-" He pulls away and looks down at me.

"No." I pull him back and I can feel him laugh.

I yawn and Jace once again pulls back just so we can make eye contact.

"It's getting late, and you're tired. Let's get you home."

I nod at the idea. Sleeping right now would feel like heaven. But staying in Jace's arms doesn't feel that different either.

I make sure everything is back in its place and lock up the store. Jace and I head down the street towards my house. I know the walk will be short and I really didn't want it to end.

We walk hand in hand in the soothing silence.

"Thanks for coming tonight." I glance up at Jace who's breathing out clouds of cold air.

"No problem, Clary." I laugh at him. He stops and looks at me realizing that I saw him in his act and blushes.

I've never seen Jace blush before; it's the cutest thing ever. His cheeks turn pink and he gets shy and he tries to avoid eye contact.

We get to my apartment and we slowly walk up the front steps, with Jace still by my side.

I stop outside the door and face him.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening." He smiles and bows at me.

"The pleasure was mine." I curtsey at him and giggle.

I step closer and get on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. But Jace steps back and shakes head. I feel my heart sink and I start to frown.

Jace grabs me by the waist and pulls me close to him and I gasp. He slowly lowers his head towards mine, and my hands snake into his hair and bring his mouth on to mine. Our lips meet in the middle, slow and innocent at first; like we're in an unknown place. I lean into Jace and I feel his back hit the wall. Our kiss gains intensity and it's no longer sweet. I know I need to stop, but my body wouldn't listen. I open my mouth and Jace's tongue invades mine and dance as the kiss gets heavy. I break apart for air.

"woah" I whisper.

"woah." Jace's eyes have dilated, they seem hooded now. I slightly bite my lower lip to find them swollen and as if on command my cheeks turn red.

"Goodnight Clary." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. He opens the door for me and I walk in. I turn around and look at him.

"Goodnight Jace."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 _The condensation slowly rolls down the window as I stare outside. The cool wind is blowing and the leaves are starting to fall off the trees. I take a sip of my coffee as I stand in front of window._

 _"How long have you been up for?" mumbles a voice from the bed._

 _I glance over my shoulder and find him struggling to keep his eyes open. He stretches in the tangles of the white sheets and looks up at me._

 _"Nice shirt by the way." I hold the hem of his shirt that I am wearing._

 _I put my coffee down and walk back to the bed and crawl in. Jace lays there on his back looking at me, I sit on his lap and lean forward to place my head on his chest. I can feel his arms tug the shirt slowly up and his hands start to explore my body. His right arm graces my thigh and he brings it up towards my butt. He gives it a small squeeze that stirs my insides._

 _I sit back up still on his lap and his hands go back to my waist and hold them there, feeling his personal welcoming poking me…there._

 _"I couldn't think of a better way to start my morning, can you?" I smirk at him, and I feel his hips buck forward in response._

 _"I guess we're both on the same page here."_

 _He reaches over to the bedside table to grab another foil packet, but he doesn't take his eyes off of mine. He tears the packet and-_

I wake with a start and look around. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Was I just dreaming about...no...not again." I take my pillow and stuff my face into it and scream.

It's been two days since I've seen Jace and our first kiss. He had to go away for the weekend for work, and I've been having dreams like this. Why is this happening!?

I strip the sheets off and climb out of bed. Walking to the washroom, I brush my teeth and go look out the window. The snow has started to fall hard and walking in this weather is going to be a hassle; great.

I stick to my blue fitted jeans and a green knit sweater, I wrap a black scarf around my neck and put on my grey winter coat. Stepping into my boots I take a quick glance around to make sure I haven't forgotten anything.

"And my adventure begins" Sighing I walk out the door and head downstairs to the snow that awaits me.

I step inside and tunes of Christmas, and winter fill my ears. The shop's decor has changed a bit and a Christmas tree stands in the corner covered in white lights. Blue ornaments hang on the tree and on the top sits a star brightening the room. Four large socks hang on top of the fire place, and at the door hangs a mistletoe; very festive.

"How do you manage to walk in that?" Alec looks at me with curiosity.

"Not even weather like _this_ can get between me and my coffee." I dust the snow off of my hair and unbutton my jacket.

"You're a crazy girl Fray."

"Indeed I am." I stick my chin up in satisfaction, which gets me a laugh.

"Well I can't get you your coffee because someone has already ordered for you." Alec gestures to the couch where I normally sit and a smile creeps on his face.

I turn around to see him standing by the fire place, two cups in hand. He seems to be glowing, his eyes shining as the fire reflects off of them. His hair seems damp from the snow but it's still as golden as ever. He's wearing faded jeans that fit him perfectly, and a red knit sweater. My heart starts to beat a bit faster and a smile forms on my face.

"Well walking over to him would seem like a smart idea y'know." Turning back I find Alec smirking at me.

"Shh, let me admire the view for a bit." I wink at Alec and start to make my way to Jace.

He places both mugs down on the table and steps towards me. I take another step and now we're face to face. He brings his arms to rest on my waist; my stomach starts to flutter as he leans in and kisses my cheek.

"I've missed you." Whispering into my ear, I feel his warm breath hit my neck that sends a chill down my back, how can one guy do so much to me?

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug, and hold him tight. I take a deep breath and the familiar scent of cologne and his natural smell fills my nose.

"I could say the same, but that would be lying." He releases me quickly and looks at me with wide eyes, which makes me laugh.

"Joking, Jace. I've missed you.. more than I actually should have.." I mumble the last part and look down at my feet as my cheeks turn crimson, recalling the dreams I've been having.

He lifts my chin up using his hand and raises an eyebrow,

"What's that supposed mean?"

"Nothing... two milk one sugar?" I step out of his arms and gesture to the mugs on the table.

"The Clary Special." He smiles and grabs the two mugs, giving me one he sits down.

I sit down across him and take a small sip of the coffee, which tastes as bitter as a shot of expresso. I raise my eyebrows at Jace and he hastily takes a sip of his coffee.

"Whoops, wrong one." Jace's cheeks start to turn rosy making me giggle.

"No worries." We switch mugs and I take a drink of my actual coffee.

"Mmm, just what I needed after walking through that." I look out the window and the snow has started to fall even harder than it was before.

"So about before... what did you mean by 'more than I should have?'" He places his mug down and leans forward so his arms sit on his knees and his face is propped up in his hands.

Great, what possible explanation could I have that wouldn't scare the guy away.

"Uh..." I take a long sip of coffee so I can think, and curse myself for even mentioning it before. He raises his eyebrow and a small smirk starts to inch on his face.

"I think I may have a slight idea of what's going on here." My eyes widen in udder horror and my mouth drops open just a bit. I snap it back shut, my cheeks turn red, so I look at my boots.

"And what might that be " I look up at him through the hair that has fallen across my face.

"You missed me so much, that you've painted 10 more portraits of me." He winks at me and his smirk has grown even more wicked.

Oh god! He knows that the painting was of him. Why did he have to remember that?

"Yes, you should look at my studio now. Your face is _everywhere_." I tease, and he laughs.

"Maybe I can come by today and ha-" Jace stops midsentence and looks up behind me at the front door.

"No way... Aline?" He gets up from his seat and stares ahead.

I turn around to see a woman standing there. About my age, her jet black hair sits on her shoulders and flows down to about her mid torso. Her eyes are a deep brown and she's beautiful.

"Well if it isn't Jace Herondale. Been awhile." Her cheeks go rosy but she makes her way over to Jace.

He pulls her into a hug and they hold each other tightly. Who is this chick, and why is she staring at him all googly eyed. He pulls away and turns to face me.

"Clary, this is Aline. She's...an old friend." He smiles at her and she smiles back with a broad smile.

"Hi." I get up slowly but I don't step forward.

"Hey." She looks me up and down and mutters something under her breath that I couldn't quite hear.

"Jace, I'm going to refill on my coffee. Need anything?" I just need to get out of this situation, as soon as possible.

"No I'm fine. But I'm sure Aline would love a coffee. Two milk, two sugars."

"You remember..." She smiles at him and lightly punch him in the arm.

"Of course."

"Oh and make it to go."

Old friend my ass. I roll my eyes as I make my way towards Alec.

"Who the hell is that?" Alec snarls.

"An old friend as Jace says. Can I get a refill and a double double for her." I shake my head.

"He made you get her a coffee...?" Alec raises his eyebrows and his mouth drops open.

"Well I wanted to leave that situation, and not asking would have been rude of me."

"You're too nice Clary." I give Alec the money and he slaps the change in my hand.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"She's looks like bad news Clary. Keep an eye on her, or I will."

"Yeah, I will."

"Oh I hope Aline likes her coffee. I made it extra special." Alec starts to smirk.

"What did you do?!" I try hard not to laugh.

"Let's just say, her coffee has a bit of Alec DNA mixed in it."

"You spat in her coffee!" My jaw drops; I've never witnessed Alec doing any sort of evil. He's the sweetest guy you'll know who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Shh not so loud, I actually watch?v=jPQSlpOj4ls like my job." I shake my head and turn around.

Walking back to the table I find Jace and Aline deep in conversation, they're laughing about something. Aline looks up and locks eyes with me, her smile starts to fall. Jace turns around and he has the opposite reaction, his eyes start to shimmer and his smile broadens.

"Hey, you're back." He gets up and takes the coffee from me and hands it to Aline.

Aline takes a sip from the coffee and it takes everything within me not to just burst out laughing. I turn back to Alec finding him tapping his fingers together and smirking like an evil villain.

"Well then I better get going. Nice meeting you Clary." She gets up and smiles at me. I return her with a very fake smile.

She hugs Jace and makes her way to the door. Good, leave.

"Oh and Jace, don't forget to call me." She winks at Jace and walks out the door.

I turn to see Jace looking at the door as if waiting for her to come back.

"So, old friend huh?" I put my mug down on the table and cross my arms over my chest and look at Jace.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, I've known her awhile."

"I'm not stupid Jace. You two have history, you can tell me." I look at Jace, he sighs and sits back down. He gestures for me to sit down too.

"We used to date, it was on and off, but at one point we lasted over a year. We broke it off a year ago, and we haven't seen each other since… well until today that is."

"I see. You liked her a lot didn't you." Jace looks up at me from his hands.

"I did, how can you tell?"

"When you saw her walk in, it was written all over your face Jace." I place my hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me.

"Hey, we all have our pasts, and right now you ran into yours. I understand if this is all weird for you now."

Jace shoots his head up and looks at me with wide eyes.

"No. No, it's not weird. Don't think that. I'm over her. It's only you Clary." His eyes widen a bit more as he realizes what he just said.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. He said it, well in directly but he finally said it. He likes me.

"Uh.." Words seem to have disappeared from my mouth, and my ability to speak; gone.

"This wasn't the time or situation that I wanted us to be in when I told you but Clary, I like you, a lot. More than I actually should." He smiles at me and my cheeks turn rosy.

"I've known you for what, a week now? But it feels like it's been longer. And yeah this is cliché but it's true."

"I feel the same way Jace. I know something's going on between us and I feel so much better when I'm with you. Two days without you and... I missed you so much."

Jace gets up and walks over to me, I get up and he pulls me into a hug.

"So... about your studio being filled with my face." He pulls back so we're face to face. I lightly punch him in the arm and we start laughing.

"Yeah, I better get back to the studio. You know it's kind of my source of survival at the moment."

I finish up my coffee and return the mug back to the counter. I find Alec folding away his apron and putting in the pantry underneath the cash.

"So you're done for tod-"

"-Ah! Ow." I hear a bang and Alec comes up from underneath rubbing his head.

"Well hello to you too . You seem happier." He gives me a glare but I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" I turn to find Jace walking up to us smiling. His hand is in one of his pockets while the other holds my jacket.

"Clary over here gave me a concussion. I think I feel blood." Alec looks at his hand and then back at me and shakes his head.

"Concussion? What did you do?" He looks at me but starts to laugh.

"I was asking him a question and he got surprised and banged his head on the counter not my fault." I shake my head but walk over to the other side of the counter and head to the fridge. I get the ice out and put it in a zip lock back for Alec.

"Here put this on your head, maybe the concussion will go away. Unless the ice freezes your brain, and you fall into a coma." Alec gasps and me and Jace start to laugh.

The bells on top of door ring so we simultaneously turn to find a pink faced Magnus walk in through the doors.

"Ah good you're all here." He shakes the snow of his hair and loosens the red scarf tied around his neck.

"Hey Magnus." Chirps Alec, who seems as happy as ever to see his boyfriend.

"Alec." He walks over to Alec and kisses him on the cheek.

"So as I was saying, since you all are here. I'd like for you two to come to my party tonight. I know it's short notice but hey, better than nothing. Oh and Clary, invite Simon. Izzy is coming and I'm sure she'd be happy to see Simon again."

Alec mumbles something under his breath which involves a few words you wouldn't want to say in front of your parents.

"Well I'll be closing my studio around 7. So I can be ready by 8."

Jace walks over to me and puts an arm over my shoulder.

"I'll be done around then too, how about you come by at 8 and we can go together?" Jace looks down at me and I nod my head.

"Then it's settled!" Magnus claps his hands together and looks at Alec.

"I need to make sure everything is set, gotta call the DJ and caters too. Coming?"

"Yeah I just finished my shift let me get my coat and we can go." Alec turns to me and Jace.

"See you two tonight."

"See you." Jace and I say in unison.

Jace hands me my coat and I put it on as we make our way to the front door. I make sure that my hair is out so it can cover my ears from the harsh winds. I turn and face him.

"I got to seriously go down to the studio. Wait, I don't know where you live..."

"It's the second right. Third building on your left. Number 208. It's a grey building, hard to miss."

"Sounds good, See ya." I kiss him on the cheek and head out towards my studio. The snow has started to slow down and the sun is shining bright, making the snow extra bright lighting up the city.

By the time I finished selling a painting to a customer it was 7:20pm. Business at the studio is going pretty good ever since the open house. I've spent my weekend working on art and I now have added two more paintings to the wall. One of the fall scenery outside my balcony, another one of a photograph I found of me and Simon when we were about 10. Walking to school together, we walked a lot.

I lock up the back room and double check that everything's in place. Remembering to tell Simon about tonight, I take out my phone and give him a call as I walk home.

"yyelloo."

"Hey you busy tonight?"

"It's me Clary I'm either at home or with you. So no I am not busy, what's up?"

"Magnus is having a party at his house at 8. Come! Izzy's gonna be there too. I know you like the sound of that."

"Is she now?"

"Hey! You haven't told me what happened that night. You will spill the beans tonight. I'll make sure of it."

"Okay, I'll be there. But I can't guarantee that I'll tell you anything."

"I know you Simon Lewis, I know exactly how to crack through your shell."

I get to my apartment, drop down on the couch, and kick my feet up on the table.

"Well then I'll leave you to that Clary. I gotta go get ready then, see you tonight."

"You take more time than I do, it's pretty sad."

"Yeah yeah. But I end up looking good don't I?" I laugh and hang up the phone.

Heading into the bathroom I strip off my clothes and leave them on the floor. I take a nice hot shower and walk to my room and stare at my closet. Since it's Magnus's party dressing in my normal attire is not an option.

After trying on about 10 different outfits, I stick with a black maxi skirt with a slit on the side, and a royal blue crop top that hugs my small waist; in a good way. I stick with a natural look so I put my hair up in a messy bun and apply a bit of powder and mascara. To finish it all off, I step into my nude wedges and take a look in the mirror; I look more mature.

Looking at the clock on my bedside table I find it reading 7:50.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late!" I hastily find my coat and run out the door almost forgetting to lock the door.

I get to Jace's apartment building. It's a sleek, modern looking building with 6 floors. Stepping inside I'm greeted by the front desk staff. They get me to sign in.

"It appears that Mr. Herondale already has a guest but you can go down this hall and find the elevators. His room is at the very end to your right side."

"Thank you very much." I smile and make my way to the elevators, a guest? I wonder who...

I get up to the second floor and walk towards Jace's door. I get to it and find it ajar, I hear some mumbling so I quietly put my hand on the door knob. Pushing the door open I find myself interrupting Jace and his "guest." My heart stops beating and I feel nauseous. The "mumbling" from before turns out to be moaning, a females voice; Aline.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The words are out before I can stop myself. Jace snaps out of his state and pulls away from his heated make out session with her.

Before I know it I'm out the door and am running down the hall. I can hear Jace calling my name and hear his footsteps, but I don't stop. I slam my hand into the call button at the elevator and continue jamming the button. Jace has caught up to me and is shaking me by the shoulders.

"Clary! It wasn't what you think it was! I'm not lying! Listen to me Clary, she came onto me. She was kissing me before I could stop her. Please!" I whip my head to the side to look at him.

"Take your hands off of me now!" I'm yelling at this point, Jace slowly takes his arms off but hovers close to me.

"Please Clary, just giv-"

"I don't want to hear it!" The elevator finally arrives and I run in and smack the close doors button. Jace tries to step in but the doors close before he has the chance.

My head is spinning, I can't believe him! I should have known he wasn't over her. But he seemed so happy earlier. Maybe because he knew he'd see her again. I sink down to the floor and start crying. After about 5 minutes of crying, and thoughts run through my brain, I press the ground floor button, get back up, and wipe the tears off my face and fix my hair in the elevator mirror.

Once I reach the lobby I run out the door and call for a cab. The only place I know I can go to right now would be my moms'. She'd know what to do. She always does.


End file.
